Keeping Up with the Weasleys
by canadian author
Summary: Despite assumptions made by many witches and wizards, the 12 Weasley grandchildren have their own opinions. They're not like their parents or their other cousins. They have their own opinions and their own lives. They're all unique and different in their own way-no matter what anyone says. [oneshots about the Weasley grandchildren]
1. Uncle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _ **"So, who is your favorite uncle?"**_

 **-o-O-o-**

 **i: rose [2021]**

Contrary to popular belief, Rose actually works hard in school. They always assume that she's some sort of laidback girl that doesn't care about school because she's always causing mayhem with her two friends in hopes of having an adventurous seven years but she's a _Prefect_ and top of her year for a reason: she studies a _lot_.

"Your notes are _amazing_ ," Scorpius says amazed as he reads over them in an attempt to retain as much information as possible before their Transfiguration exam. "How do you even manage to take these notes during class? Mine look like chicken scratch!"

"Did no one teach you how to take notes?" Rose curiously asks.

Scorpius shrugs. "The only advice my parents gave me just involved my personality. They didn't really give me _actual_ school advice, like how to manage time between Quidditch and studies and the fastest routes around the castle."

Rose chuckles before Scorpius asks her, "So, who taught you?"

"Oh my Uncle Percy," Rose answers. Scorpius has met her Uncle Percy a few times when she and Albus invited him to the Burrow. From what Scorpius saw, Percy was the embodiment of the boring dad that goes to play golf on the weekends and discusses history with their children.

"Come on! He's so cool! He takes me to the Ministry a lot so I could run around the departments and I'm trying to find my way around more and he doesn't really care because I haven't done anything terrible yet. Not to mention he has _actual_ school advice unlike some of my other uncles like how to take notes. I'd be _failing_ without them-you and Al too because you use them. Plus he gave me all the lists of the best books I could use in the library because we wizards are idiotic and don't use the muggle internet. And not to mention he gives me all these muggle stuff. I've got a TV in my room and he gave me a phone. Of course I rarely use it because not only do I have barely any muggle friends, but also no internet connection most of the time."

Scorpius looks at her with an amused expression on his face. He tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach he's getting from staring at the interest and excitement in her eyes. He bites his lip to stop himself from smiling and decides to say something so she won't know he's _still_ crushing on her, even though she has a boyfriend.

"Your Uncle Percy is still boring though," Scorpius blurts out.

Her nostrils flare with anger and he immediately regrets his choice of words, especially because she just gave him a long rant about the uncle he just insulted.

Rose snatches the notes from his hands immediately. She says, "If you don't appreciate Uncle Percy, you can't have the notes I took using _his_ methods."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **ii: dominique [2008]**

"Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie!"

Her little legs aren't supposed to be running so fast but Dominique's seven now and believes that because she's seven, she could do anything. In her mind, she's running as fast as a sprinter in those Olympics her Aunt Audrey and Aunt Hermione made her and her family watch during August but in reality, she gets to Charlie really fast only because he takes long tentative steps forward closer to her.

He scoops her up in her arms and greets her with a wide, broad smile. He says, "Hey Dom."

"You came! Teddy and Vic said you wouldn't come because you were busy with dragons but I _knew_ you'd come!" she exclaims excitedly.

"How could I miss my goddaughter's birthday?" he asks.

"You can't! That's what I told Vic but she wouldn't believe me!" Dominique rolls her eyes in an annoyed manner. "She _never_ believes me!"

He sighs to sympathize with her. He tells her, "Older siblings are the worst."

"They are."

"But when you get older, make sure you listen to Vic. She may give you some good advice and could help you out when you need it," Charlie advises.

Dominique looks at him shocked, as if he just betrayed her. She yells, " _What_? You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

He shakes his head with an amused smile on his face as he carries her to Shell Cottage so she could rejoin her birthday party. He tells her, "I _am_ on your side-Vic shouldn't have said I wouldn't come-but I just want you to know that older siblings tend to give some good advice. Take me and your dad for example. Your dad gave me a lot of good advice and I turned out alright."

She tilts her head as if contemplating the comment but then breaks out into a bright smile. She says, "You're alright Uncle Charlie. And do you know why I know?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my favorite uncle and I'm always right."

"That is true." Charlie sets her down on the ground and leans over to whisper into her ear. "But don't tell your other uncles that. They'll get jealous."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **iii: albus [2017]**

"Albus?"

He looks up from his plate full of bacon to see his godfather standing nearby him. Neville gestures towards the doors of the Great Hall and says, "I need to talk to you, godfather to godson."

Albus is well-aware of all of the eyes staring at him as he stands up and follows Neville out of the Great Hall. He begins panicking. What if his parents told Neville that they're disgraced he's in Slytherin? What if he's going to tell him that the Sorting Hat was just pulling a prank and he'll be in Gryffindor? He _really_ hopes it's the latter.

"Is something wrong?" Albus asks once they're outside, trying to pretend he's more calm than he actually is.

Neville breaks out into a smile and places his hand on his shoulder affectionately. He says, "Calm down Al. You're not in trouble or anything-it's your _first day_ here. I just wanted to tell you that you need to calm down about being in Slytherin."

"What?"

"Look, Harry told me that you're scared of being in Slytherin. It's okay. There's nothing wrong about being in Slytherin. You shouldn't get these ideas in your head that you're evil or anything just because there were a few bad witches and wizards in Slytherin. There's nothing wrong with valuing ambition."

Albus awkwardly rolls on the balls of his feet. He looks up at his godfather and says, "I know there's nothing wrong about being in Slytherin-my dad told me all about that-but that's not what I'm worried about. What if the other kids don't like me because I'm in Slytherin? They keep looking at me funny, like I've got two heads or something."

Neville shakes his head and tells him, "If people don't like you just because you're in Slytherin, then they're not worth spending your time around. You're a good kid Al. Don't let people's prejudice and assumptions hold you back."

He breaks out into a smile. He says, "Thanks Uncle Neville."

"Don't mention it kid," Neville replies, ruffling up Albus's already messy black hair.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **iv: molly [2019]**

She lays down on her back, staring at the ceiling of her four-poster bed, trying to gather her thoughts. The past week has been a whirlwind for her: McGonagall had found out about her weekly adventures out into the city to sell her art and her art supplies and broom got confiscated. She only has access to the latter when it's time for Quidditch but the chances are good she'll never get to see her art supplies again.

"Oi, Molly!" Alice says, walking into their room with a package in her hand.

Molly groans and sits up in her bed. "As much as I appreciate your company Alice, you're a year below me and we don't have Quidditch practice until tomorrow. I get that you want to be a pro Seeker but honestly, I just need some space."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay I get you're going for the whole tortured artist thing but seriously, it's been an entire day. You _need_ to leave your dorm, mainly so you could get your own mail."

"No I don't."

Alice sighs and drops a package on occupied space on Molly's bed before leaving the room. After a few minutes, Molly eventually rolls over and grabs the box Alice brought her. She opens up the box to find a sketch pad, box of colored pencils, box of colored markers, and a letter. Curious as to who got her art supplies even though she's banned, she picks up the letter and begins reading it.

 _Dear Molly,_

 _Don't tell anyone about this. I know that you're supposed to not be receiving anything related to art but I think it's unfair everyone doesn't want you to do something you love, even if you_ did _break some rules but I mean, what's life without a little rule breaking? Just don't go sneaking off Hogwarts to sell art. But if you do, don't tell them I gave you art supplies because your dad and Aunt Hermione will kill me._

 _From,_

 _Uncle Ron_

Molly looks at the letter and then at the art supplies in the package and smiles contently. She climbs out of her bed for the first time all day and heads over to her desk to begin writing a letter back to her Uncle Ron.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **v: fred [2020]**

Look, Fred loves the annual summer get-togethers his family holds at the Burrow where he and his cousins invite their friends and they basically just party until dawn but they're quite exhausting. It's been about five hours since the party started and he's _just_ had the chance to go into the kitchen to get a glass of lemonade. Just like every other room in the Burrow though, Fred finds another person that he can't just ignore but this time, it's his uncle Bill, who mysteriously has a bandage around his left bicep.

"What happened to you Uncle Bill?" Fred asks as he reaches for a pitcher of lemonade.

"The job kid," he replies. "I was going through some tombs in a pyramid and I accidentally triggered the defenses and an arrow came out of nowhere and shot me right in the arm. Your Aunt Fleur nearly had a heart attack, even though it was pretty insignificant compared to the wounds I used to get when I was just new to the business."

He looks up at his uncle with a little bit of fear in his eyes as he shakily sets down the pitcher of lemonade. Bill looks at his fearful expression questioningly and asks, "What's wrong kid?"

"Well, I…..I was kind of thinking…...you know, after Hogwarts….and McGonagall and my parents and I were talking and-"

"Spit it out kid," he says.

Fred sighs and blurts out, "I want to be a Curse-Breaker."

Bill looks at him with a curious expression, making Fred continue on to say, "I'm the top in my class and I'm really good in Charms and DADA and McGonagall suggested that I would be an Auror but you get to travel the world-I mean, you only go to Egypt but that's more exotic than where Aurors go-and you're not held back by the Ministry-I _love_ what Aunt Hermione's done with it but at the same time, I don't want to work for the government so I'll settle for working for a bank. And I've talked to my dad and mom and my dad wants me to work at Wheezes because it's a family business and I love it but I don't want to be pranking all my life and my mom wants me to try pro Quidditch and it wouldn't be too bad because I mean, I've been told that I'm very good and there's scouts looking at me but I'm not Louis or Alice and I don't want to do that for the rest of my life. I think I'd be _really_ good as a Curse-Breaker but at the same time, you keep telling these stories about coming back with injuries and nearly getting killed a lot but-"

"Kid-"

Fred blinks and stares at his uncle's face. It's really unreadable because of the scars he got from during the war, making Fred really anxious because he's getting nervous about how Bill will respond.

"-if you want to be a Curse-Breaker, you came to the right person. You know, I started training Dom when she was a little younger than you but if you really want to do this, I could get you up to speed so you could get accepted into training by the time you graduate."

His eyes light up with joy. "Really?"

"Really kid," Bill says, patting him on the back.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **vi: hugo [2021]**

"Uncle Hagrid!"

Hagrid turns around where he was standing to see that the youngest of the Weasley clan has entered his home. Hugo is wearing Quidditch garb and holds an old broom that Harry had bought for Albus before Albus expressed his desire to stay _off_ the Quidditch pitch. The broom is four years old but still no doubt better than the public brooms Hogwarts could offer.

"Yes?" Hagrid asks.

Hugo sighs and sits down on Hagrid's bed in the corner. He throws the broom on the bed and says, "I have Quidditch tryouts this week Uncle Hagrid! What if I don't make it? I mean, I know that Blake Thomas is the captain and our parents are old friends but still, I don't talk to Blake _that_ much and he's just kind of always just there at family gatherings so in reality, he _may_ hate me."

"No one could 'ate you 'Ugo," Hagrid replies, facing towards him. He sits down on the bed with him and rubs his back affectionately. "I am sure yeh will do great. And if yeh don' make the team, it's their loss and I'm sure yeh will make it nex' year."

"Are you sure?" Hugo asks, looking up at him curiously.

"Of course I am," Hagrid says, letting Hugo lean his head onto his shoulder.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **vii: victoire [2013]**

Away from the rambunctious celebration that is going on in the Burrow, Victoire lays down at the top roof of the Burrow. She's looking up at the sky and trying to count the stars but she keeps on forgetting which ones she counted and which ones she didn't.

"Hey Vic."

She turns her head to see Harry walking towards her. He nonchalantly sits down next to her and lies down so he's staring at the stars with her. He doesn't say anything for a few moments before he finally says, "So, what are you doing up here?"

"Counting the stars," she answers. It's not a lie, just a half-truth.

"I'm being serious Vic. Your mom's been searching every for you and it doesn't help that she's completely wasted and refuses to admit she's drunk," he replies.

Victoire sighs. "A lot of people get drunk at this."

Harry turns his head to see his eldest niece still staring at the stars, refusing to say anything more. He says, "Is that why you're up here? Because I swear this year, your mom is the just spaced out drunk. I know last year she accidentally set a tree on fire but that's-"

"That's the worst part about being born on May 2nd is, Uncle Harry. People get drunk. They laugh and talk about old memories of people I'll never meet and they'll never see again. They break down and cry because they realize just that and it's…..it's just so hard to see _every year_. And look, I know they give us off for May 2nd and we all go home and we're with our families and it really _is_ a great reminder that we should cherish our family every day but…...but-"

"It's still your birthday and you hate seeing every so sad," Harry concludes.

Victoire slowly nods and begins blinking to keep tears out of her eyes. "Yeah. Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Lee-they all get so wasted they stay the night. Papa and his siblings are always sobbing together at some point in the night. Mama, Uncle Viktor, and you-you guys always start sobbing or hitting stuff-or in my mama's case, lights something on fire-because you remember that Cedric Diggory guy. And Teddy. Teddy keeps his hair pink and he just sulks around all day."

She sighs. She wipes tears away with her hand and says, "I just-I just-it's stupid. You guys fought for us and people died for us and I...it's selfish for me to think like this."

"It's okay Vic. No one should expect you or anyone from your generation to understand. We always do-we always expect for you to understand why we freeze when you guys do certain things because a lot of you kids look _so_ much like some people or to be able to sympathize with us when we break down in tears-but you guys weren't there. You guys will hear the stories and look at the memorials so you guys will never _truly_ know and you guys will feel _guilty_ for _not_ knowing and-"

Harry lets out a shaky breath, realizing it's the longest he's talked all night. He stares at his niece, who has chosen to continue staring at the stars to try to acknowledge nothing is wrong.

"I just wanted these war memories to die with my generation but-"

"None of us just want the memories to die, Uncle Harry. That war was important. We can't just let the memories die out. We just-" Victoire sighs. "None of us want to see you guys so sad. You're our parents, aunts, and uncles and it hurts to see you guys in a drunken or silent depression. Not to mention, the more we know about the war, the worse we feel on May 2nd."

Victoire looks over at her uncle and says, "I appreciate the talk Uncle Harry, but I'd rather be alone."

"It may be the anniversary of the war Vic but it's also your birthday. Trust me, _no one_ should be alone on their birthday," Harry tells her.

And so they spend the rest of the night in silence, staring at the night sky and hoping for a better tomorrow.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **viii: lucy [2019]**

"What are you reading?"

Lucy looks up from her book that she somehow thought would be a good to read at the Burrow-it was truly a stupid idea to begin with because it's almost impossible for someone to find some peace and quiet in the Burrow-with the expectation to find one of her many cousins standing in front of her only to find Oliver staring at her curiously.

"It's called _The Fault in Our Stars_. It was really popular a couple years ago but it's pretty old by now," Lucy answers.

"A muggle book I'm assuming," he says.

She nods and is about to resume reading when Oliver says, "So, what's it about?"

Lucy looks up and blinks because just about no one asks her about her books, especially if they're muggle books. Not even her dad asks about what she's reading and her aunts and uncles have repeatedly told her that her dad is the biggest nerd they know. But yet here her godfather is, Oliver Wood, the biggest Quidditch fanatic she knows besides Louis, asking her about her book.

He looks at her confused and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm confused about why you're asking me about my book," Lucy says. She gestures outside where her cousins and their friends are playing Quidditch. "Shouldn't you be reffing the game?"

"Viktor's reffing," Oliver answers, moving to sit down on the couch next to her. He quickly scans the words on the page in front of her. "So this Augustus guy…..he's like the boyfriend right?"

"How could you tell?"

He shrugs. "The way the narrator is talking about her. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl but they seem to love him."

Lucy looks at him strangely still, making Oliver say, "Okay, you've been looking at me funny for forever. Is something wrong?"

"I know you're my godfather and everything you're still _Oliver Wood_. You like Quidditch, I hate it. You didn't care about school-well at least according to my dad-while it's my _life_. You know nothing about muggle culture, I love it." Lucy just shrugs. "You'd just get along with like any of my other cousins. They all love Quidditch."

Oliver scoffs. "Please. They're all good kids but you're my goddaughter. I'm not going to ignore you just because you don't like Quidditch, though I am pretty offended still."

Lucy smiles at her honorary uncle and says, "That means a lot to me Uncle Ollie. Thanks."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **ix. lily [2019]**

As much as Lily enjoys getting a lot of mail from her parents, aunts, uncles, Teddy, Victoire, and Dominique who is over at Beauxbatons, she is starting to hate the slight embarrassment that comes from it. They sent a lot of letters detailing advice about how to handle her first year but still, it's a _bit_ much. Everyone is starting to refer to her as a needy brat because she needs her family to baby her through her way through Hogwarts. It doesn't help that all throughout her childhood Rita Skeeter and the rest of the media presented her as the Potter Princess who got whatever she wanted when she wanted it.

" _Another_ letter?" Lily exasperatedly says as her owl Nargles drops off a letter at her plate at breakfast.

"Your family loves you. Don't question it," her fellow Gryffindor Lavender tells her.

"You don't get it Lav. I know you're a Finnigan and your parents were members of Dumbledore's Army and you had a steady level of respect and fame when you were younger but my parents are _Harry and Ginny Potter_."

Lavender rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I go to all the Ministry stuff with you. I dealt with the paparazzi stuff with you. I'm even in the Tragically Named After a War Hero Club with you!"

Lily sighs and reaches for the letter to see it's from her Uncle Rolf. She lets out a groan and throws the letter against the table. She exclaims, "I swear, now _Uncle Rolf_ is giving me advice on Hogwarts. He and Aunt Luna _promised_ they wouldn't baby me like the rest of my family."

"Can you blame them? You're Aunt Luna's godchild," Lavender responds.

She just rolls her eyes in response and opens up the letter from her uncle.

 _Dear Lily! (Commas aren't as personal or personal.)_

 _Your Aunt Luna and I are here in Japan, trying to see if we could find a dragon from an old legend. I'd tell you its name, but legend has it if you write its name, you will die in two weeks and I don't want to take those chances because I promised Lysander I'll take him to the Tornadoes match in a few days._

 _I don't know_ why _he decided to like Tornadoes when I support the Arrows-especially because the game I'm taking him to is_ against _the Arrows! The nerve of that kid. Lorcan still doesn't like Quidditch that much so he and Luna will be staying in Japan for a little longer. She said she'll be taking him to muggle Tokyo. I do hope they will be okay. We've only ever been to muggle cities in Europe and I don't want them getting hurt._

 _I know you're at Hogwarts and you could supposedly have only_ one _pet but Newt Scamander's my grandfather so you could_ never _have too many pets. I'll talk to your parents to see if they'll let you get a little bulldog I found on the streets. Luna and I have been taking care of him but we decided that because we travel so much, we have to give him to someone who could properly take care of him. The boys are crushed but I know if I give him to you, they'll still be able to see him. (And if you do take him, if Lysander or Lorcan ask, his name is Sir Scamander the Small. Luna and I agreed it was too long of a name but alas, they wouldn't budge.)_

 _I do hope you'll respond. He's really nice and I'll even pay for all of your supplies; I just want the little guy to have a nice home and I know you'll take good care of him. After all, you and your brothers are_ such _good owners to Padfoot. And if it's too much to take care of two dogs_ and _two brothers in the summer, I'll take care of him. You know Luna and I don't travel too much in the summer so Lysander and Lorcan can hang out with you and the rest of the kids._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Uncle Rolf_

"You're smiling so I'm assuming he wasn't babying-Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to write him a letter back!" she exclaims excitedly as she gathers her stuff. "Oh we could have a dog in our dorm! Won't that be fun Lav?"

"I mean, I think it'll be fun but we have two other dorm mates and-and she's gone."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **x: roxanne [2014]**

Roxanne smiles with a devious smirk on her face as she pulls out the latest Firebolt from her parents' broom closet. Her parents don't know that she knows the code but they also don't know she managed to steal the Invisibility Cloak from James who stole it from Teddy who stole it from Harry for the day so she could watch her mom put the code into the lock. Her uncle Lee is in the living room watching something on the muggle television so she supposes she'll be able to go fly around Diagon Alley for a little bit. With all the Hogwarts students back from Hogwarts for the summer, no one will know it will be her flying around.

It's a foolproof plan.

"What are you doing up here?"

Or it _was_ a foolproof plan.

Roxanne turns around with a sheepish smile on her face to find her Uncle Lee standing there. A stern expression is painted on his face and Roxanne decides that she likes seeing him smile a lot more than be angry.

"Just putting this broom back in Mum and Dad's closet," she lies.

"Is it true? Because _I_ think that you thought you could go flying around Diagon Alley without me," he replies.

She slumps her shoulders. "How did you figure that out?"

He shrugs. "I've been friends with your parents since they were first years and have been around you for your whole life: I could tell when you're up to mischief. And not to mention I was watching you open up the broom cupboard. You _need_ to work on sensing people in the room if you're going to be a prankster at Hogwarts like your dad."

Roxanne sighs in defeat and looks up at her honorary uncle with a pout. She asks, "Are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

Lee looks at her for a little bit, contemplating about what decision to make. He moves towards her and crouches down on one knee. A smile breaks out onto his face, making hope for her not getting in trouble skyrocket.

"Alright, I won't tell your mum and dad _but_ you need to come with me to my house later and take the blame for breaking that vase so your Aunt Alicia won't make me sleep on the couch tonight okay?" Lee proposes.

"Doesn't seem like a fair deal," Roxanne says, crossing her arms.

"Why not? Your parents won't get mad at you."

"But _Aunt Alicia_ will and my birthday's coming up and I want a good present."

Lee sighs and hangs his head down to think. The girl is _definitely_ George and Angelina's daughter. He looks back up at her to find her with a smirk on her face, knowing that she's about to get something else in addition to not getting in trouble with her parents.

" _However_ , I will take the blame for your the vase incident so long as you take me out for ice cream," Roxanne adds on.

"Deal," Lee says, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

He didn't know that when he made the deal though that she'd order the most expensive ice cream sundae Fortescue's ever sold.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **x** **i: louis [2020]**

Louis wrings his fingers together nervously as he sits in his living room. He's never been this nervous in his life and he's won four Quidditch House Cup and a U17 Quidditch World Cup but the nerves he felt in those moments don't mean anything to him as he sits there on the couch in his living room, running his fingers over the badge that reads Head Boy.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asks.

"I'm about to tell my parents I'm going to skip out on my seventh year to play pro Quidditch. How do you _think_ I feel?" Louis snaps.

Viktor just shrugs it off, unfazed at all by his godson snapping at him. Louis sighs and says, "I didn't mean to yell Uncle Vik but this has got me all stressed out. What if they don't want me to leave Hogwarts?"

"Dom did. And she vos a year younger," he points out.

"That…." He stares out at the ocean through the window. "That was different."

Louis nervously runs a hand through his hair. He looks down at his shoes as he says, "I just….I'm just scared you know? What if it isn't everything I'd hope it be? What if I'm not as good as I think I am?"

"Do not speak of such nonsense," Viktor firmly tells his godson.

Louis doesn't seem to hear though as he continues to say, "And they might not even _let_ me leave. My parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents have been _so_ worried about me and my cousins ever since Molly left. And the thing is, she _needed_ to leave. She _needed_ to leave, Uncle Vik. I can't tell you Uncle Vik why but she just needed to leave and I don't know if she'll ever be able to come back-and I know our family is full of love and happy but…I want to leave because of selfish reasons."

He chokes up at the idea of leaving his family and looks up at his godfather with tears in his eyes. He's never cried in front of him before. "You'd-you'd still care for me if they left me right? I know it's stupid to think-my parents and family love me so much-but, you know, just in case. You always said I need a backup plan."

Viktor bites his lip to stop from crying and holds his godson in a tight embrace. They don't usually hug, mainly because Louis is always trying to portray himself as an unstoppable guy that doesn't need emotion.

"Of course," he whispers.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **x** **ii: james [2015]**

"Hey kid!"

James shrieks and jumps backwards into the store shelf, making boxes of Extendable Ears fall on him. He looks up to see his uncle holding an instant camera in his hands and a huge grin on his face.

"You know for a kid that's pretty talented in pranking, you're pretty easy to scare," George says amused.

As James stands up and begins putting the Extendable Ears back on the shelf, George begins fanning the photograph in his hand so the image will develop. James asks him after he places the final box back on the shelf, "You-you're not going to show that to Mum right?"

"Of course I will!" he exclaims, looking at the photograph in hand and placing it inside his jacket pocket. "I'm your uncle! It's my _job_ to embarrass you!"

His face turns red from the impending embarrassment that will happen to him if the photograph gets out to the public-and it always does. Rita Skeeter either manages to get her fingers on it or his cousins show it off to their friends and their friends show it off to theirs and it just keeps going on and on.

"Kid, are you okay?" George asks, noticing James's unusual quietness when he is usually loud and rambunctious. "You seem a bit….off today. Is it cause you're starting Hogwarts next week?"

"No!" James replies a little too quickly, making George look at him with a knowing expression. "I mean, yeah, maybe a _little_ …"

"Don't be worried kid," George says, wrapping his arm around his nephew's shoulders. "You've already got four friends: my ever amazing firstborn, Lee and Alicia's kid-Scarlett scares me a lot you know but don't tell her that-, Matthew-though Oliver and Katie may _not_ tolerate him pranking I'm sure you could convert him-, and Alice! Of course she's not a child of the most _amazing_ Gryffindor team _ever_ assembled but she's Neville kid so I trust her to an extent."

"Yeah but what about the rest of them?" George looks down at James curiously, not expecting for him to _actually_ be insecure when it comes to the other kids. "Teddy and the others told me _all_ about how Hogwarts is like for them. People take pictures and spread a lot of rumors. Vic's first boyfriend dated her cause she was a Weasley and part-veela. Teddy's latest ex-girlfriend dumped him the day after she got to meet Dad. Louis told me he's got an entourage following him around but he hears them talking about him behind his back. They even call us the _Brat Pack_ -me and my cousins, Teddy, Alice and Augusta, the Scamanders. The _Brat Pack_ , Uncle George!"

George can't help but have a shocked expression on his face. He never _once_ heard his other nieces and nephews talk about them about being treated differently because of their parents. He thought the war hero business wore off but apparently, it just went from him and the others and transferred onto the kids.

"The Brat Pack huh?" He snorts. "That's a _really_ bad nickname. I mean, your namesakes-James and Sirius-and Remus and that little traitor had a good nickname for themselves: the Marauders. You and the others, when you start pranking, you should come up with a good name like that."

James nods, though George could tell by his expression he wasn't looking for a comedic response but actually advice. George sighs and stops him. He gets down on one knee so he could look at James in the eye.

"Look kid, I don't think the rest of us knew you cousins were getting treated like that. If anything like that happens, you talk to your Uncle Neville _immediately_ and tell him to owl us because then I'll come over and punch those little tossers in the face."

He ruffles up James's ever messy black hair and says, "But if you want to deal with it on your own-and knowing you're your mother's son, you will-you get you and your friends-and I mean your _real friends_ -together to pull a prank on them. Dye their hair a weird color, steal their homework, make them grow boils on their faces. Make sure they _know_ that you don't want to be treated like that because _no one_ should be treated differently because of their parents."

Finally, James's face lights up with joy and he throws his arms around his uncle. He murmurs into George's neck and says, "Thank you, Uncle George. You're the best."

"Any time kid. Any time," George responds, patting his back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ah, another oneshot series centering around the next gen. I'm quite fond of their era if you haven't noticed, mainly because I don't have to live in fear of writing them and them being OC because we have _nothing_ to base them off of-you know, unless you consider the Cursed Child canon and I don't so I'm going off what little information we got from that 2014 Quidditch World Cup stuff and the epilogue.**

 **Basically every chapter will feature a question like the one that was all the way at the start of the fic and the drabbles are basically like the answer with an unnecessary explanation. And I'm sticking to the Weasley grandkids for these, though other next gen characters will most likely end up appearing on an irregular basis. I don't really know why. Don't ask. Also, don't ask about the ordering either. I really just intend to mix it up every chapter or so and I like roman numerals. And to be clear, the term uncle is being used pretty loosely here (mainly for Hagrid, Viktor, Oliver, Lee, Rolf, and Neville) because I intend for each of the kids to have their own separate answer.**

 **So favorite, follow, and review-you know, assuming you liked it. If not, check out another one of my stories and favorite, follow, and review. If you don't like the one you read, repeat cycle until you've read all my fics.**


	2. Aunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 ** _"Alright, we know your favorite uncle. Who's your favorite aunt?"_**

 **-o-O-o-**

 **i: louis [2009]**

"Aunt Ginny…."

"Yes Louis?"

"Why are you so tired?"

Ginny opens her eyes. She _was_ having a peaceful nap on the couch after convincing her nieces to go to sleep until Louis decided to jump onto the couch and try talking to her. She loves all her nieces and nephews but none of them have learned yet that after she has a Quidditch match, she _needs_ her sleep. (Ginny supposes it's her fault she's in this situation in the first place for volunteering to watch Bill and Fleur's kids while they buy their kids Christmas presents.)

She looks at Louis, who is wearing pajamas with Snitches imprinted on them. She doesn't know how he's still awake-she put him to sleep _hours_ ago-but she's honestly too tired to put him back to sleep right now, even if it is nearing midnight and he's only six.

"I had a Quidditch match this afternoon," Ginny answers.

"I like Quiddish." Ginny doesn't have the heart to correct his mistake, mainly because it sounded adorable. "Papa says we could go watch one of your matches soon. He hasn't said when but I can't wait! I love watching you play Quiddish!"

She smiles at him and asks, "Really?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! You look _so_ cool when you fly around and throw the Quiffie at everyone! And the people in the paper say you're _really_ good! They keep saying you break records every game!"

"Not _every_ game but yeah, I _do_ tend to break records," Ginny tells him with a smug smile on her face. She's with her nephew who idolizes her so she doesn't mind boasting about her accomplishments.

Despite hearing that, Louis's idolization of his aunt doesn't seem to change. In fact, he smiles wider. He says, "You're _so_ cool, Aunt Ginny! I want to be a Quiddish player just like you when I get up!"

"Do you?" she says.

He nods several times. "Yep. Uncle Vik says being a Seeker is cool but I think you're cooler."

Ginny smiles at her nephew, who quickly tells her, "Don't tell Uncle Vik that. Or Uncle Harry. Or Teddy-he told me he wants to be a Seeker too. They'll be mad at me."

"You know, _I_ once played Seeker too," she tells him.

"No way!" Louis exclaims.

"Yep," Ginny says nodding. "But look kid, if you still want to be a Chaser like me after hearing stories of my glory days as a Seeker, I'll teach you everything about being a Chaser."

True to her promise, she does.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **ii: lily [2022]**

Lily _should_ be excited for the annual Yule Ball. Ever since it was announced five years ago that Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang will have a Yule Ball every year to make the students more familiar with one another, she's been wanting to go. Unfortunately for her, only fourth years and above can intend the actual ball while the younger students have a more mild, casual party far away from the actual Yule Ball. As a fourth year, she _should_ be excited but she's not excited at all.

Why? Well because after word got to Rita Skeeter that Saint Zabini denied her invitation to go to the ball with her and she turned it into this ridiculous story that Lily had broke down into tears in front of Saint before after he rejected her. Since she asked Saint out in private, her peers saw no other option than to believe the story. She's been the laughing stock of Hogwarts-Beauxbatons and Durmstrang too-ever since.

So that's why she's sitting alone as her friends party in the Grand Hall of Beauxbatons, where the Yule Ball is being held this year.

"What are you doing?"

Lily looks up to see her Aunt Fleur standing there. She mentally curses because in her periods of sulking, she failed to remember that Fleur got roped into helping supervise the Yule Ball at her former school this year despite having no kids still in school.

"Sitting," she answers.

"Because of what Skeeter said?"

"How did you-"

"Your muzzer works for ze same newspaper, you know," Fleur says, taking the vacant seat next to Lily. "I did not zink ze article would bother you zis much. You 'ave always been so headstrong. You never cared about what people like Skeeter said about you."

Lily shrugs. "I mean, I guess I care what my classmates say."

"And what are zey saying?" she asks.

"That I'm pathetic, a spoiled princess that thinks I could get everything I want just by patting my eyelashes or telling my dad." Lily sighs and leans back against her chair. "It just sucks to be judged like that, you know? I hate everyone just assuming they know me."

When Fleur doesn't respond, Lily turns her head to look at her aunt. She's sitting there with a smile on her face. There's peace and serenity painted all over her face, as if she's recalling a fond memory.

"You know your muzzer and 'ermione 'ated me when I was engaged to Bill?" Lily's eyes turn as wide as saucers, unable to fathom the idea that her mom and her normally accepting aunt to dislike her favorite aunt. "Zey called me Phlegm. Zey thought I just walked through life using my veela powers to get whatever I want and zey thought I was a self-centered brat. I admit zat I was snobbish and rather upfront about everything back then but I also like to zink zat zey were wrong about what else zey said."

Fleur locks eyes with her niece and tells her, "Ze point eez, do not go through life trying to please anyone but yourself. Do not care about what zey say because zey are not you and et eez _your_ life. Do you understand, non?"

A few moments later, Lily stands up and nods. She tells her aunt, "Oui."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **iii: roxanne [2020]**

"I am _not_ ready for this match," Roxanne nervously says to her two best friends, Laurel and Xavier, during breakfast.

"Why?" Xavier asks her.

"Come on, we made the _Slytherin Quidditch team_!" Laurel enthusiastically exclaims, slamming her hands on the table. "They've won like _four House Cups_ in the past decade!"

"Yeah, cause her cousin Louis was here." After both girls glare at him, Xavier quickly adds on, "But you're still a bloody good Quidditch player."

Roxanne sighs. "Okay let's point out two things here as to why I will probably not accept either of your opinions. Laurel, you're a _Wood_. You live, eat, and breathes Quidditch. And Xavier, you're a muggleborn. You still don't get the hype of Quidditch, which is odd because as stated earlier, Laurel lives, eats, and breathes Quidditch."

Laurel snorts. "Seriously Xavier, you need to understand the _beautifulness_ that is Quidditch. It's a-"

Laurel is cut short though when the daily delivery of mail happens. Roxanne is expecting just a letter from her parents telling her they're excited to watch her first match, though she knows they're going to be silently rooting for Fred and Gryffindor to win, but in addition to that letter, is a Howler.

"You got a _Howler_?" Xavier asks.

"I guess so," Roxanne says, looking at the Howler in confusion. "How did I get this though? I haven't gotten in trouble in like…..a week."

"Well open it. You're the starting Keeper and I do _not_ want to dip into the reserves first game of the season," Laurel tells her.

She picks up the Howler slowly. She is well-aware that majority of the Great Hall is looking at her. They're staring in hopes that this Howler will be just as entertaining as the Howlers her brother receives from their mum. After bracing herself for what's to come, she opens up the Howler.

"ROXANNE JOSEPHINE WEASLEY!"

"Is that _my_ mum?" Laurel asks in surprise at the sound of the voice coming from the Howler.

"HA! DID I FOOL YOU? IT'S ME, AUNT KATIE! INTRODUCTIONS ASIDE, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR QUIDDITCH MATCH TODAY? YOUR UNCLE OLIVER HAS A PRACTICE TODAY SO HE CAN'T MAKE IT BUT DON'T THINK I'M NOT COMING! YOU ARE GOING TO DO BLOODY FANTASTIC TODAY ROX! AFTER YOU WIN, I GOT PERMISSION FROM MCGONAGALL AND WE'RE GOING OUT TO DIAGON ALLEY TO CELEBRATE! AND IF YOU LOSE, WE'RE STILL GOING OUT TO BECAUSE I STILL HAVE PERMISSION!

"Oh and Laurel? Good luck. You could tag along in me and Roxanne's celebrations," the Howler says before it bursts into flames.

The Great Hall is silent for a few moments before Roxanne says to her friend, "Laurel, I love Aunt Katie-I appreciate how much she spoils me as her goddaughter-but she is _so_ embarrassing."

Laurel snorts. "To you."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **iv: hugo [2024]**

Since it is his fifth year, Hugo finds himself in the library more than his own dorm. He finds it to be easier to study in the library, as his Ravenclaw peers often find a way to distract him with more interesting information than the origins of Goblin magic. On top of his OWLs, he has his Prefect responsibilities and Quidditch practices. He usually just ends up sleeping in the library most days.

He's writing his essay for Transfiguration when he hears footsteps behind him, which is odd because it's so late and usually he's the only one there. Hugo picks his head up to find his Aunt Hannah standing at the edge of his table holding a cup in her hands.

"Yes, Madam Longbottom?" he asks.

"Hugo, it's about one o'clock in the morning. Just call me Aunt Hannah," she insists.

He nods in acknowledgement. He gestures to the cup and asks, "What's in there?"

"Calming Draught. I was thinking you'd need it." He raises an eyebrow questioningly. "I got concerned. All your cousins, Augusta, and dorm mates have been saying you've been cooped up in the library lately."

"I'm just working. I'm taking my OWLs this year and I want to get all O's," he says.

"When I was in my fifth year, I got so stressed out by OWLs that I had a mental breakdown," she informs him. "Now look Hugo, OWLs are important but you don't need to wreck your whole social life for them."

"I talk to Augusta, Lily, Lorcan, and Lysander all the time," Hugo points out.

"I talk to Augusta and she's been complaining that you just talk to them in classes. You don't go hanging out with them around Hogwarts anymore and you skip meals a lot. And I talked to some of your teammates on the Quidditch team. They said that you look half-dead in most of your practices and that they'd use their reserve Keeper if you weren't good."

Hugo looks at her in surprise. It had never occurred to him that perhaps he hasn't been with his friends as much. He tries to remember the last time he and his friends hung out together for more than 20 minutes; all he can remember is how to perform the Vanishing Spell. But he knows what people will say if he doesn't get all O's. He just doesn't want to let anyone down, _especially_ his mum.

"I…...I'm fine, Aunt Hannah,"

"Just as stubborn as your mum." She sets down the cup containing the Calming Draught on his table nearby his multitude of books. "Well if you ever feel like you're getting stressed out, take it. Trust me. Grades or whatever it is that is stopping you from admitting you're stressed aren't as important as your mental health."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **v: lucy [2016]**

Ten minutes.

She has been in her dorm for _ten minutes_ and she hasn't had time to completely unpack her trunk because her dorm mates refuse to shut up about her uncle, the legendary and amazing Harry Potter. Chloe and Kelsey are both half-bloods so they grew up on stories of him. Miranda on the other hand is a muggleborn so just found out about her uncle about 10 minutes ago.

"Come on, at least tell me as to why he doesn't like to be seen in public. Is it true he has PTSD?" Chloe asks.

"And is it true that he could've gone pro in Quidditch?" Kelsey asks.

Lucy groans and stops unloading her clothes to stare at her dorm mates. She wonders if they'll be like this the _whole_ seven years. All of a sudden, she feels very sympathetic for her Uncle Harry.

"Can you guys just stop asking me so many questions? He's just a normal uncle. He shows up to holidays. He plays Quidditch with my cousins and I. He loses his glasses and trip over things. He's a _normal guy_."

"Yeah. A normal guy who saved the world," Kelsey points out.

"You know who else saved the world?" None of them respond. "My Aunt Hermione saved the world. Yeah, you know what the media leaves out? The part where Aunt Hermione was the one who slaved over the books to find out about the Deathly Hallows. The part where Aunt Hermione was the one who _started_ Dumbledore's Army to begin with. The part where Aunt Hermione destroyed one of the Horcruxes. And don't get me started on the-"

"Yeah but she wasn't the _Chosen One_ ," Chloe says with this smug smirk on her face as if she has bested Lucy.

Lucy grabs the wand she bought just a few weeks ago at Ollivander's and prays that her long talks with Hermione will pay off. She uses the exact some technique Hermione taught her-swish and flick-while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

A paperback book of Lucy's floats up and promptly hits Chloe in the head, knocking her into the pole of her four-poster bed. Kelsey looks at her in annoyance that she'd hurt her new friend while Miranda looks quite amazed by the display of magic.

"Aunt Hermione taught me that," Lucy informs her before she moves to finally unpack her stuff.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **vi: victoire [2010]**

"She should go to _Beauxbatons_."

" _Hogwarts_! Do you know how hard it'll be to have her so far from us?"

"She eez going to _boarding school_! Zat eez kind of ze point!"

Victoire sighs and continues to make a sandcastle with Dominique and Louis. While her siblings pay no attention to the argument their parents have right in front of their Aunt Gabrielle, Victoire makes sure to listen in. Her parents have been arguing about where she should go to school ever since her letter from both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts arrived. Each of them want her to go to their own alma mater and neither refuse to back down.

"You two are ridiculous. Zey are both great schools in zeir own right," Gabrielle says.

"Yes but one eez _clearly_ superior," Fleur remarks.

Both Bill and Gabrielle roll their eyes. Gabrielle tells the couple, "You two need to stop zis arguing. Do you not realize Victoire could hear you?"

Victoire quickly pretends to be fully invested in the making of their sand castle. She in reality ends up just patting a pile of wet sand while Louis makes a Quidditch pitch for the people of the sand castle kingdom and Dominique pokes little windows into the sand castle.

"Victoire!" Gabrielle calls. "Come here!"

"Vic's in trouble," Dominique drawls out with an evil smirk on her face.

Not one to disobey commands, she stands up and walks over towards their patio. Her parents are looking at Gabrielle curiously and so is she. She doesn't know what Gabrielle wants her to do, though knowing her aunt it'll probably be some way to prove her mum wrong.

"Victoire, you have heard your parents arguing about what school to go to, non?" Not wanting to lie in front of her parents, she nods. "What do you zink of zis arguing? Do you zink eet ez stupid? Do you know what school you would want to go to?"

She rolls on the balls her of feet awkwardly, twisting the ends of her blonde hair. She could feel the imposing looks from her parents. Victoire knows they won't be mad at her but she doesn't want to disappoint one of her parents.

"Well, I don't like it when mama and papa fight about anything. I...it just makes me sad. And I think my education is important and all but I don't like that they're fighting about it."

She can't find her voice for a few more moments. Once she does, she adds on, "And I don't like how they didn't ask me where _I_ want to go. I'm the one going to school."

"Well where do you want to go?" Bill asks her with a tenderness in his voice that hadn't been there before.

She sucks in a little bit of courage that she's acquired from growing up surrounded by Gryffindors to tell her parents, "I want to go to Hogwarts. All my cousins and Teddy are going to Hogwarts. I don't want to be alone."

A silence dawns upon the patio until it is broken by Victoire adding in, "Mama, is that okay?"

To the surprise of everyone present there, Fleur leans over and pulls her daughter into a hug. She tells her, "It's more than okay, ma petite."

Victoire picks her head up to meet Gabrielle's eyes. She silently mouths a response of thanks to her aunt, who returns the gesture by giving her a thumbs up.

-o-O-o-

 **vii: james [2018]**

James strums a few chords on his guitar until he manages to find a combination of chords that sound appealing to him and jots it onto the piece of parchment next to him. It's quiet, being that all of his relatives are sound asleep in the Burrow while he is wide awake and sitting on the roof. He has never found the Burrow to ever be so quiet before-mainly because whenever he's in the Burrow he bunks with Fred and he snores very loudly.

He hums along to the newest Silver Snitches song as he plays the chords to it but he is interrupted when he hears someone say, "Since when do you play the guitar?"

He snaps his head around, scared for a moment it's one of his meddling cousins until he notices it's his Aunt Audrey. She has an impressed smile on her face as she walks over towards him.

"James, since when do you play the guitar?" she repeats.

"Since like January. Vic's new boyfriend taught me how," he says, though he mumbles the second sentence.

Audrey sighs. "All you guys are _still_ upset she's not dating Teddy anymore?"

"What gave it away?" he retorts. He strums along a few more chords to the song in silence, completely forgetting that he's trying to keep his newfound musical ability a secret. That fact evades him though, because in the end he's still upset about Victoire's new boyfriend.

"You guys are being unreasonable. Gavin is a nice guy," Audrey says, walking close enough to James that she could sit down alongside him. "I mean, he taught you the guitar-which is something I didn't know. And I doubt your parents do either, judging by the fact you're on the roof at 3:00 in the morning."

"Cause they don't," he responds, continuing to play the chords of the song.

"Why?"

James just shrugs in response, still strumming along. "I…I just don't think they'll really care that much about it. I mean, Dad's Head Auror and Mum's an ex-Quidditch player and a writer for the _Prophet_. They want me to get some impressive job in the Ministry or be a pro Quidditch player. They do _not_ want me doing anything else."

"You think that. You don't _know_ that," she tells him.

"I just don't want them to know yet," he mutters.

Audrey doesn't say anything for a few moments, making James look up at his aunt in question. She just shakes her head and says, "Look James, if you like this whole music thing, tell your parents. I'm sure they'll support you in music or whatever you decide to do."

"And if they don't?"

"Well you've got me then."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **viii: rose [2023]**

"Ms. Granger-Weasley, could you please explain to me why you engaged in a duel against Ms. Goyle of Slytherin?" McGonagall calmly asks the redhead girl sitting in front of her.

Rose shifts uncomfortably in her seat as she is glared at by the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She's always been known for her boldness and comfortableness to say what she wants to say at any moment but she isn't keen on telling McGonagall why she just got into a duel.

"If you are scared about your parents finding out, don't worry. They've already been sent a letter so there should be no reason why you don't tell me why you participated in a duel and sent Ms. Goyle to _St. Mungo's_ ," McGonagall says.

"Okay, _I_ didn't hurt her directly. The shelf fell on her," Rose says in a poor attempt to defend herself.

She visibly winces as McGonagall intensifies her glare. McGonagall tells her, "If you do not tell me the reasoning behind your duel, there will be _serious_ consequences. You could be stripped of both your title of Prefect _and_ Quidditch Captain permanently and could no longer be in contention for the position of Head Girl. So I could know how to assess this situation, I highly suggest you tell me why you and Ms. Goyle got into this duel."

Rose sighs in defeat, knowing that it is now time for her to answer her question. She says, "Well, I was in the library doing homework and so was Rebecca. We were ignoring each other for the most part, but then Drake Agnew came in and told Rebecca something before leaving. Rebecca then walked over to my table and started mocking me."

"About?"

"About how over winter break, Simon dumped me," Rose timidly answers.

McGonagall raises her eyebrow at her. "You and Mr. Krum broke up?"

Rose nods, awkwardly twisting the broom charm on her charm bracelet. "And so Rebecca kept bothering me. She wouldn't let it go. Then she called me a mudblood spawn. And….I kind of just snapped. We threw spells and curses and hexes at each other and stuff and then I used the Expulso Curse and the shelf fell on her."

Neither of them speak for what feels like the longest minute of her life to Rose. She's gotten into plenty of fights before but she's never hurt someone this badly before. Sure she's sent a few guys to the hospital wing but she could've killed Rebecca if Albus didn't come in to check on her and helped her bring Rebecca to the hospital wing.

"Well for one, Rebecca's poor misguided blood supremacy beliefs will result in her receiving a punishment once she recovers but you will have detention every Sunday for the rest of the year. You are temporarily suspended as Quidditch Captain and it is your duty to appoint a temporary captain and Chaser for _at least_ this month. You are not excused from your roles as Prefect-although it is unknown to me at the time if you will be able to still hold the position after this incident."

Rose sighs but nods in understanding. She stands up to leave but McGonagall calls, "Rose?"

She turns around and McGonagall looks at her with a comforting face. She says, "I have known you ever since you were born, so I know that you will go on to do amazing things in your life and will be successful in whatever you choose to do. It seems Mr. Krum on the other hand had failed to learn just that."

McGonagall picks up her cup of tea and takes a nice long sip from it. When she sets it down, she has a broad smile on her face. She tells her, "Make him regret it, Rose."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **ix: fred [2020]**

"So, are we going to discuss as to why you snogged my daughter at the most publicized Quidditch game of the century?"

Fred shifts awkwardly in his chair, feeling threatened by the glare he is currently receiving from his Aunt Alicia. He was prepared for his Uncle Lee to yell at him for snogging Scarlett but not Alicia. Lee and Alicia have both been really calm and mellow people for the most part but yet here he is, getting reprimanded by Alicia.

"Well, I was hoping no," Fred tells her honestly.

She smiles for a brief moment, but soon it is replaced by the same hostile expression she wore earlier. She tells him, "No, we _are_ going to talk about this. Snogging in your cousin's debut professional Quidditch game which you _knew_ was being covered like it was the Quidditch World Cup Final? Completely inappropriate! Don't get me started on the fact you haven't even asked Scarlett out yet."

"It was a Kiss Cam. You know that," he says.

"It's a _Kiss_ Cam. Not a _Snog_ Cam," she points out.

Fred sits there, defeated by her brilliant logic. He really doesn't have an excuse as to why they let the kiss grow so intense. They just did it. It just felt so natural for him to do it at the time. Looking back on it though, it was a bad idea because now he and Scarlett can't be in the same room alone together without it getting incredibly awkward.

"You are a good kid but if you are interested in my daughter romantically-"

"I-I'm not!" he protests.

She snorts. "Look Fred, if you're going to snog my daughter, at _least_ admit that you're interested in her. And once you do that, go ask her out."

"But-"

He is interrupted by Alicia standing up out of her chair. She tells him, "Don't even try to argue with me like that. I'm expecting for Scarlett to tell me that you asked her out. And I don't mean just walking up to and asking her like it's no big deal. You need to _really_ ask her out. I don't care how, just do it because it's annoying watching you two avoid each other all day and I hate to admit it but I'd rather watch you snog Scarlett than see you two avoiding each other and being miserable. That _is_ my daughter we're talking about and I care about her personal happiness a _lot_."

She's about to leave the room but as she's about to exit, he asks her, "Hey Aunt Alicia, you're not gonna bring this up at the Christmas party right?"

She lets out a long, carefree laugh, making Fred grow nervous. She tells him, "Of course I'm going to mention it! And I'm going to keep mentioning it until you ask her out properly! Bye Fred! Tell your mom I said hi!"

 **-o-O-o-**

 **x: albus [2019]**

While his cousins play a rather violent game of Quidditch in the backyard of the Burrow, Albus fights a more important battle. He knows that whatever move he makes, he's putting his life in jeopardy but he knows that he must make certain moves to be crowned the victor. The battle has been going on for quite some time now and he's on the brink of victory.

"Checkmate," his Aunt Luna says with a nonchalant expression on her face.

Well, he _was_ on the brink of victory.

He watches as his King gets slaughtered on the chessboard in front of him as he tries to pinpoint as to how he just lost. He almost has it figured out when Luna goes on to say, "Say Albus, why aren't you outside with your cousins anyway? You don't have Loser's Lurgy do you?"

Albus blinks. He has never quite understood Luna's eccentricity so he just nods. Luna nods in acknowledgement and tells her, "Well that would explain why you just lost. You're a brilliant chess player. Ron taught you?"

"Yeah," he answers. "And well, I'm not out there because I'm a _terrible_ flier. Even _Lucy's_ better at it than me."

"Just because you're not good at flying doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. You could be the Quidditch commentator. I did it once. It was fun. If you do it, don't annoy the players too much because they could get angry. Your mum ran into the commentator podium after she got insulted during a game."

Albus laughs. "Really?"

Luna nods as if it's the most normal thing in the world. "Yeah. She says she forgot to put the brakes but we all knew she was lying."

The conversation dies after that, leaving Albus to watch the little chess pieces fight to the death. His King fights bravely but they all know he's going to lose.

"Say, you're a third year now aren't you?" she asks. He nods in confirmation. "What classes did you add on?"

"Aunt Hermione's been telling me ever since I knew what Hogwarts was not to take Divination but I kind of like it. Could come in handy one day," he says.

Luna nods furiously in agreement. "Divination is a wonderful art. I think you'll be pretty good at it. Your dad was."

Albus isn't too sure whether or not he should believe that comment about his dad being good at telling the future. After all, his dad has never been the most observant person in the world.

"Well and I'm in Muggle Studies too. And I'm taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy because I figured they could come in handy. Oh, and Care for Magical Creatures," he says.

At the mention of the last elective he's taking, Luna's face lights up and she beams at him. He should've seen that coming; she's a magical naturalist after all. He really only took it because both Scorpius and Rose are taking it and Hagrid is still teaching it. He's not too interested in magical creatures though, other than the dragons his Uncle Charlie brings around.

"Oh Albus you'll _love_ Care for Magical Creatures. I could tell you all about it right now if you'd like," she offers.

He briefly glances outside where James and Fred are trying to fire their Bludgers at Louis before turning his attention back to Luna. He nods, edging her to go on and talk about magical creatures. Albus briefly prepares himself for how long she's going to talk about them. She talks a little bit too fast so Albus misses parts of the conversation but other than that, he enjoys it. He asks questions about her expeditions and the creatures she's discovered and she answers more honestly than most adults would.

Even if he doesn't understand most of it, it is just about the only time he's genuinely enjoyed a conversation with an adult.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **xi: dominique [2014]**

Ginny was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She was supposed to be one of the greatest of all-time, had she not retired early to take care of her three children. Regardless of her stats and legacy as a Chaser, Dominique only trusts one person to train her in the art of being a Chaser.

"Come on, Dom! Do you want to make the Quidditch team or not?!" her Aunt Angelina barks at her as Dominique flies past her on her broom while doing her laps.

Dominique focuses and tries to speed up as much as she can. She's been assigned to do 50 laps around the recreational Quidditch pitch Angelina rented out for the day, just for Dominique to train so she could make the Quidditch team this year. She's only a second year but Angelina has been showing her no mercy when it comes to her training. It's been brutal but Dominique wants the best training possible.

"Final lap! Move it, Dom!" Angelina yells.

She pushes herself as fast as she could go, even though she just wants to collapse because she's been training for hours. She crosses the finish line and allows herself to catch her breath while Angelina evaluates her speed and endurance.

When Angelina doesn't make a comment, Dominique looks up at her aunt and asks her, "Well, how'd I do?"

Angelina says, looking at the muggle clock Audrey gave her in complete and utter astonishment. "It's...it's..."

"It's what?" Dominique asks, nervous that perhaps she got even _slower_. It'd be heartbreaking for her to hear. She's been working all summer long, put a lot of strain of her body just so she could beat out the upperclassmen for the spot on the Gryffindor team.

"It's amazing!" Angelina exclaims, throwing her clipboard and clock away so she could hug her niece. "You got _two minutes_ faster from last week, Dom! With your speed and skills at handling the Quaffle, you'll make the team for sure!"

"You think?" Dominique asks, for the first time allowing herself to _actually_ believe she'll get on the team.

She smiles at her, making Dominique smile back. She tells her, "I don't think-I _know_. Now come on kid. I'll go take you out for ice cream to celebrate."

"Ice cream?" Dominique asks confused. "What about your whole strict diet plan for me?"

"I may be your trainer but I'm still your aunt," she says, flying towards the exit. "Now while I'm still in a good mood, let's get that ice cream."

 **-o-O-o-**

 **xii: molly [2020]**

Molly holds her breath as she sits on a barstool chair at a cafe in San Francisco. She's tapping her fingers on the table nervously. She isn't sure if her Aunt Hazel will even believe her story or even let her stay with her. She wouldn't be surprised if Hazel calls up the Magical Congress of the United States of America (Molly _hates_ how long that name is) and she gets shipped back to England; she'd do the same if a random girl showed up claiming to be her niece and asked her if she could live with her.

"Hey."

She looks up to find a middle-aged woman with brown hair that strongly resembles her mum. She takes a seat across from Molly and examines her, as if trying to see if she's trying to see if she could really be her mum's daughter.

"So from what your poorly worded e-mail told me, you are Audrey's daughter and that instead of finishing your education at Hogwarts, you want to live with me in America?" Molly nods after hesitating. "Look kid, I know you're Audrey's daughter-your family is in the papers _way_ too much-but honestly, the entire thing is just plain ridiculous. I think that whatever problem you're having with your parents you should-"

"No," she interrupts. Her heart is too heavy to answer to her aunt's curious stare. She doesn't know how to explain to anyone why she doesn't want to live in England anymore; just about no one could understand.

Hazel sighs and stands up. She gestures to a door at the back marked for employees only and says, "Go into there. My apartment's upstairs. Make yourself at home."

She nods and climbs out of her stool. She grabs the one bag she managed to fit most of her clothes in and is about to walk over towards the door before the Hufflepuff in her takes over. Molly rushes up to her aunt and hugs her tighter than she's ever hugged someone before.

"What the-"

"Thanks Aunt Hazel."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah so I headcanon that James is a musician (me and my best friend just thought of it randomly) and that Molly ran away to America (I've got an explanation that I'll probably bring up in a later chapter of this or my other story) and that at some point Victoire dated a guy other than Teddy (shocking isn't it?) and that Rose dated Viktor Krum's son (I thought it'd be ironic). And also, this story ties together with my other series The Next Generation or the Next Jokes. Think of this as like the _true_ version to the next generation's lives. **

**If you want to keep the story going, make sure to review, follow, and favorite. It's great encouragement.**


	3. Spouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _ **"Who did you end up getting married to?"**_

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **i. roxanne [2025]****

"So you're just leaving?"

Roxanne turns around from her bed where she's been packing her luggage and sees her long-time friend Laurel Wood standing on the other side of the room. She looks really mad. Knowing from past experiences, Roxanne braces herself for when Laurel hexes her.

"Like that? You're just pulling a Molly?" she asks.

She shakes her head. "It's not 'pulling a Molly.' I'm just going with Molly to San Francisco for a while to clear my head."

Laurel crosses the room over to her side and Roxanne is braces herself for the moment when she'd hit her. She tends to accidentally hit someone when she's gesticulating; she is just like Teddy in that and it amuses Roxanne. Usually she doesn't want to be hit during one of Laurel's rants but now that she thinks about it, if she gets hit by her now, Laurel will calm down and fuss over her like always. Then maybe, Roxanne can convince her to not be mad at her anymore.

But to her surprise, Laurel doesn't start screaming.

"I...I just thought you wanted to be with me," she whispers.

Roxanne _really_ wishes she was screaming now. She can't stand the way that she's looking at her. She looks like she's on the verge of breaking out into tears and Roxanne knows it's because of _her_. She's never been able to stand seeing Laurel sad. It breaks her heart every time to see her cry. It's breaking her heart even more now because she knows that she's about to be the cause.

"You...we...we kissed, remember? We kissed after we won the Quidditch Cup and during the wedding reception," she says.

She said it like Roxanne forgot; the memories are still fresh in her mind. She still remembers the taste of Firewhiskey on Laurel's lips when they kissed in a dark corner of the Slytherin Common Room. She remembers dancing with her during James and Alice's wedding reception and how happy they both were. She remembers all of her cousins flipping out when they saw them kiss and then the whole room breaking into applause.

How could Laurel think she doesn't care about her?

Those memories are all she's been thinking about for the past few days. It's killing her to separate herself from Laurel when they're _finally_ on the verge of finally being girlfriends. But she knows she's not in the right mental state to be in a relationship, no matter how much she may want to be. She was hoping that Laurel knew that too.

Apparently she didn't.

"I do Laurel," Roxanne says, her voice breaking when she says her name. "I _really_ do but I need to clear my head. I need...I just need to get away for a bit."

"Yeah, sure," Laurel says.

She nods and begins to walk towards the door. Roxanne feels a heavy weight on her body, thinking about how Laurel is just walking away from her so easily. It feels like she's giving up on her-on _them_. She refuses to let that happen, not when they're just starting.

In a panic of losing her, she rushes over towards the door to stop her from leaving. Laurel looks up with her and Roxanne almost starts crying when she sees tears pooling in her eyes. She thinks about everything she can stay to convince her that she'll always be the one but the words never come.

Roxanne leans forward and kisses her. She knows that it's wrong and selfish to kiss her like this as if she's not leaving tomorrow but she can't stop herself.

hat kiss makes it all the more painful when Laurel walks out of the room when they're done and when Laurel doesn't show up to say goodbye to her at the airport in the morning.

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **ii. hugo [2025]****

"You are a traitor to your country, you know that right?"

He ignores Augusta's comment and continues staring at her. She's sitting with her fellow Beauxbatons students (like always), looking at the visiting groups of Hogwarts and Durmstrang students with distaste (like always). He can't blame her; after all, both schools came with the intent of taking the Quidditch Cup back.

"She's not wrong," Lysander says.

"Both of you just don't want me to be happy," Hugo says, still staring at her. He's seen Victoire, Dominique, and Louis's veela cousins before and they're all stunning but they didn't make his stomach twist up in knots like when she does.

"Do you even know her name?" Lysander asks.

Of course he knows her name. Giselle Moreau has been the star of France's Quidditch team since she was a first year; anyone who follows Quidditch knows who she is. Once Louis found out about her, he decided to train her in his ways the summer after Giselle's debut for Beauxbatons in the Triwizard Quidditch Cup. Hugo's seen her with him when he visited Shell Cottage but he still has yet to talk to her, which makes his quest to go out with her even more difficult.

"You've got no shot. And this isn't me being unreasonable, this is me reminding you that she is practically the princess of France and literally every other guy has a crush on her." Augusta nods her head towards Lysander. "Except for Lysander because, you know, he is _still_ in love with Lily."

"Shut up," Lysander says as a blush rises to his face.

Hugo is too focused on making fun of Lysander with Augusta that he doesn't notice people making their way towards their table. He doesn't even notice that they came over until someone coughs.

He looks up and his eyes widen immediately when he notice that it's Giselle herself, accompanied by some of her teammates. He almost forgets how to breathe because she looks so much more beautiful up close. His heart is pounding and his palms are getting sweaty, no matter how hard he is trying to not seem nervous.

"You three," Giselle says in a thick French accent, "you are on ze Quidditch team?"

Hugo is grateful that he has Augusta and Lysander with him because he isn't even capable of forming words at the moment. They both seemed to have realized this because Augusta answers, "Yeah, we are."

"Then you should prepare to lose," Giselle says before turning on her heel with her teammates and leaving them.

"How can you like her? She seems bloody rude," Augusta says.

He doesn't hear her words though, as he is too busy thinking about their next conversation-if they'll have one at all.

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **iii. victoire [2013]****

Something that Victoire had not prepared for upon her arrival at Hogwarts was her peers' rather obsessive fascination with her relationship with Teddy Lupin. Most of her peers had access to media outlets like the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ so they read stories about her, her family, and Teddy prior to Hogwarts. Ever since they were kids, the media has made the public believe that she and Teddy would get together and be soulmates, mainly because that's what everyone in her family seem to believe.

But she can handle her cousins teasing her. She's not sure if she can go another day without being pestered by the same questions she gets every time she goes to hang out with Teddy:

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you sure you guys aren't dating?"

"He's _so_ cute!"

"You guys would be _such_ a power couple!"

Honestly, the other girls in her year need to get a life.

After two full years of suffering under this torment, Victoire is about to reach her boiling point. She would take joy in screaming at all of them to stay out of her business but she knows that it wouldn't help out her reputation that much. Most of the school already think her famous parent and veela heritage makes her a spoiled brat; the last thing she should do is blow up at everyone.

She's sure that Teddy would agree with her on this matter though. Surely the boys in his year are giving him mickey over the fact that he spends a good portion of his time with a third year Ravenclaw. Surely he must hate the fact that people can't keep their noses out of their friendship too.

It turns out, he's amused.

"It's not funny!" she insists, but he's still laughing. "How could you not find it annoying how everyone won't stop saying that we're more than friends?"

"Well I mean it gets annoying _sometimes_ -"

"Aha!"

"-but you got to stop worrying about what everyone else is saying about you."

Victoire raises an eyebrow, prompting for him to say, "Come on Vic. You care about what everyone else says about you all the time. It's why you're so bothered about it. You just got to realize that since you're famous, they're not going to stop talking about you. I realized it, hell I think your sister realized it and she's 11. Just stop worrying about what everyone says about you."

"Well what they're saying isn't true," she says.

"Neither are the rumors they spread about your parents and aunts and uncles," he points out. He's got a point. They spread nasty rumors about them all the time-mainly about them having affairs-and they never pay it any attention (well, Aunt Hermione being the one exception).

Okay, _maybe_ there's some truth to what he's saying.

She just won't admit it.

" _They_ may sit by and let people spread rumors about them but I'm not going to let it happen anymore," she says.

"Whatever you say," he says, standing up from their table in the library. He leans across the table and pecks her cheek, as per usual. "Also, I suggest you tell your Quidditch team to not be surprised when Hufflepuff wins tomorrow."

Victoire scoffs. Even though he's already walking away from her, she shouts, "In your dreams!"

She returns to the work she hasn't been focusing on-or at least tries to. Her attention is quickly turned to the nearest table to her, where a couple Gryffindor girls in her years are giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" she asks.

"He kissed you," one says.

"On the cheek," she points out. "And besides, we're just friends."

Another one scoffs. "For now."

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **iv. albus [2019]****

Albus thought that his third year was going to be pretty uneventful, but then he got a new classmate: Skylar Hernandez. Both of her parents died in a gruesome massacre in Houston and she got adopted by a family in England. Being that she's muggleborn, she got transferred to Hogwarts and subsequently sorted into Ravenclaw. She's in her year but Albus himself hasn't talked to her that much.

But he does know that Skylar is the only girl in their whole girl that has been able to give Rose actual competition both academically and in Quidditch. Rose, not liking the idea of not being upstaged, lowkey started a competition between them. Skylar then caught on to Rose's pettiness, starting a full-out race between the two to see who could be the best at anything. When it comes to school, Rose still has the edge over her but Skylar has taken her spot as best third year Chaser. She's the 4th best international Chaser in their year; it wasn't a surprise.

He's tried to stay out of the competition as much as he possibly could and it's been working until about five seconds ago when Skylar asked him to the Yule Ball in the Great Hall.

"Come again?" he asks.

"Go to Yule Ball with me," she repeats.

"You've got to be a fourth year to go though," he says.

" _Technically_ but they said since I'm competing, I could go and bring a date and I picked you to be my date," Skylar says nonchalantly. She says it as if most of the kids in their year aren't staring at her, including Rose who looks confused and angry at the same time.

Albus is confused because they have _never_ spoken before that moment, apart from the two times they've been paired to work together in Divination. They wouldn't even talk that much if he were to go. He would just go hang out with his older cousins and friends who went and she'd go talk to Quidditch jocks like his cousin Louis. He sighs internally and wishes that Scorpius wasn't in the hospital wing because of yesterday's Quidditch practice; he could use some help right about now.

"I'm kind of confused why you asked me," he says. "See, we've never really talked that much before so I don't know why you'd pick me to be your date to a dance."

She shrugs. "Well maybe we could get to know each other better if we go to the Yule Ball together. So, do you want to go with me?"

He looks over towards the Gryffindor table where Rose is sitting. He isn't sure if she's glaring at him or Skylar but either way, he knows that one of them will be facing the wrath of Rose Granger-Weasley today. Personally, Albus doesn't want to have Rose pissed off at him. Things never go well when Rose is angry.

But at the same time, his lack of courage shows when he tries to decline her invitation and the words just die on his lips. Everyone is _staring_ at him, all wondering what he'll say. Not to mention, it would be pretty rude if he were to deny Skylar just because he's worried about getting ripped apart by his cousin for going to the Yule Ball with her sworn enemy.

So he just mindlessly says, "Uh, yeah sure."

(Rose doesn't kill him later thanks to the combined efforts of Scorpius and Lucy to the disappointment of James, Fred, Lily, and Roxanne.)

 **-o-O-o-**

 **v. molly [2021]**

Molly isn't sure how she ended up friends with Jaiden Boseman. He grew up as a poor kid; she had all the money in the world. He cares about his education; she didn't even graduate from Hogwarts. They came from very different worlds- _literally_ -but yet again, they're spending their Friday night together.

It's hard for him to leave campus during the school year because he's so caught up in studying so whenever they want to hang out, she drives over (it took a little bit of magic to fake her paperwork but other than that, she is proud to say she can drive without the help of magic) to Stanford's campus and picks him up. Today, they're heading over to the movie theater to see the new superhero movie that just came out. She's not particularly interested in the genre but Jaiden loves it so she watches all of the superhero movies with him.

He's blabbering on and on about how long he's waited to see this movie but her mind's elsewhere. Molly's more focused on the fact that James's Patronus showed up in her bedroom the other day and told her that he knocked up Alice Longbottom, aka his girlfriend and her best friend outside of her family in England. She's still in a bit of shock about her cousin and her best friend becoming parents at _17_ but she knows that they must be more shocked than she is.

Jaiden however knows her too well and can see she's obviously not listening to him. He pauses his speech and asks her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she immediately says. "Yeah, I'm perfectly okay. Everything is okay."

"You don't _seem_ okay," he says as she pulls up to a red light. "Come on Molly, talk to me."

Molly knows Jaiden probably just as well as he knows her, meaning that she knows that whenever she calls her by her actual name and not by Red, that he's being serious. She knows that he won't let the topic drop until she admits what's bothering her.

"Okay," she says. "I...my cousin got a hold of me. He and his girlfriend-my best friend-are expecting a kid by the end of the month. They want me to go back but...it's been almost two years since I left England. I don't even know if anyone besides them _want_ to see me anymore."

That's a lie. MACUSA found her and decided to tell her cousins where she had run away to. They showed up at the cafe in June and begged her to come home. They all insisted that they weren't angry at her for angry but she didn't go back. In reality, she's just too scared to face her parents and she isn't that eager to go back to the wizarding life. (She didn't tell Jaiden about their unexpected visit but she's been keeping a lot of things about her family from him so she figured one more lie wouldn't hurt.)

"You got to go back, Molly," he says. "They're your family. You left them behind so they just miss you, that's all. You need to go see them. You told me yourself-they've been there for you your entire life. The least you can do is go and see them again."

Molly knows that he's right. As much as she doesn't want to go back to England, she knows that she has to. In a brief moment of vulnerability and stupidity, she asks him if he'll come to England with her, even though he doesn't know her family are witches and wizards.

But it's already too late to take back the invitation because he's smiling and telling her, "Of course."

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **vi. fred [2017]****

Fred has never been more nervous in his life. The tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team are starting soon and he's sure this is about to become one of the most important moments of his life. His parents told him in the beginning of the year that no matter what happened, they'd still be proud of him but it was easy to guess that they both wanted him to make the team this year. According to his Uncle Lee, his dad and mom (and Uncle Fred, Uncle Harry, Aunt Alicia, Aunt Katie, and Uncle Oliver) played on one of the most legendary Gryffindor teams ever. It's not that surprising to him that his parents want him to play.

Fred knows that there's really only three players who have an actual shot at making the team: him, James, and Cormac McLaggen Jr., aka CJ. Both James _and_ CJ have gotten the chance to be substitutes in a Quidditch game, whereas no one has seen Fred play in an organized Quidditch game other than in the summer.

"Can you stop fidgeting?" Scarlett asks him.

"I'm sorry," he mutters as he watches the Keeper trials take place. James had moved close to the pitch so he could cheer their friend Matthew on. "I'm just _really_ -"

"Nervous," she finishes, making him look over towards him. "I know. You haven't exactly been hiding your nerves you know. I reckon everybody knows by now, which is a bad thing. Gavin doesn't like it when his players get butterflies in their stomach and CJ is probably going to use that against you."

Fred rolls his eyes and sarcastically says, "Thanks. You've been _so_ helpful."

She hits him on the arm. "Oh shut up, Freddy. You're better than James and CJ. I don't know why you're so stressed. You've been better than James since you guys were toddlers and CJ is an utter dunce. Dom's shown me some of the plays they run because Gavin and Marco are _such_ Quidditch fanatics and trust me, CJ won't be able to understand any of it. You're gonna make the team."

He contemplates her words and try to make himself believe that what she's saying is true. When he's thinking rationally, he can admit that what she says _is_ true: he's been defeating James since they were able to fly and CJ's strategy in Quidditch is to fly, flirt with girls in the crowd, and then hit a Bludger every now and then. But there's still a voice in his head that's telling him that he won't make the team, that he's an awful Quidditch player.

"Beaters!" Gavin yells from the pitch. "You're up!"

While Fred dreams up a million ways that he could humiliate himself, he doesn't notice Scarlett standing up alongside him until she makes her presence known by kissing him on the cheek. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he becomes very grateful that he doesn't have pale skin like the rest of his cousins.

"What-what was that for?" he asks she while she stands there nonchalantly.

"Good luck," she answers with a shrug. She then pushes him forward. "Now go kick some arse Freddy!"

(They spend the rest of the year sulking together about not making the team.)

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **vii. dominique [2016]****

Ever since Dominique was little, the annual Ministry gala has been a part of her life. Every August, she dresses up in fancy clothes and walks alongside her family. She hasn't thought much of it; the galas are just a little chore that she and all the other kids of important families (apparently, important families in the wizarding world are defined as any family that has someone who fought in the Second Wizarding War) complete every year. The galas are a simple task in her eyes. They really don't hold any significant value in her life.

The only thing in her eyes that is significant is that she gets to see Dalton Wood in formal dress robes during the galas.

It's a little bit wrong for her to have a crush on Dalton. For one, it's cliche for her to have a crush on one of her best friends. Even though she knows many couples that started out as best friends, she'd rather not fall for the cliche-especially because he has a girlfriend and she's hated the cliche all her life.

"You know I could tell you're staring right?"

Dominique almost jumps up in shock when she hears her other best friend-Eugene Zhu-say that. She turns around to see him smirking at her, which is why she chooses to smack him on the arm.

"That's not funny!" she says to him.

"It kind of is," he says before laughing. "I mean, it's pretty ironic isn't it? You-the person who called Victoire a stereotypical cliche for falling for her best friend-currently has a crush on one of your best friends."

She rolls his eyes as he continues laughing. She could see a few girls glaring at her. It's something she's gotten used to over the years. In this particular incident, she could tell that the girls are glaring because they're jealous that she's so close with Eugene. Even though Dominique has never felt any romantic feelings towards Eugene, she acknowledges that he's the best looking guy in his year.

Then the music changes. People begin to pair off with one another and slow dance together. She spots Dalton dancing with his girlfriend. As happy as she is for Dalton, she can't help but want to throw up. She wants to be the one dancing with him.

To her surprise, Eugene pulls her hand and tugs her forward towards the dance floor. He smiles at her and says, "Come on! Dance with me!"

Dominique knows that he's doing it to make her feel better. She definitely isn't in the mood for dancing but she can't say no. It's not because of any cheesy, sentimental reason; it's because he's already pulled her deep into the dance floor and she won't be able to walk out without bumping into like five couples.

"I hate you," she tells him as she locks her hands around his neck.

"Nah," he says with that stupid smirk on his face. "I know you love me."

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **viii. james [2019]****

"Dude, I don't think I could do this," James says to Fred and Matthew as the pair practically push him onto the Longbottom family's porch. "I'm serious guys. I can't do this. I'll probably ruin her Christmas by showing up. She probably just wants to-"

"Oh put a bloody sock in it," Matthew says once they're at the porch. Fred rings the doorbell, which only makes James panic even more than he already is. "You are going to ask to see Alice, Alice is going to come out here, and you guys are either gonna talk it out and become a couple or snog and become a couple. Either way, you two are getting together _today_."

Fred claps his hand on James's shoulder and says, "Matthew and I will be waiting at the corner of the street. Have fun mate."

He's still in too much of a panic over talking to Alice that he can't protest when Fred and Matthew run away. When he's left alone on the porch, a million thoughts begin running through his head. What if she doesn't even want to talk to him? What if he misread into everything and she _doesn't_ like him back? What if he's just wrecked their friendship by kissing her?

Then, the door opens up and standing on the other side is Alice herself.

His hands start sweating and there's butterflies in his stomach when he looks at her because she's bloody gorgeous. She's wearing a strapless red dress, which she seems to be regretting now that the cold breeze is hitting her. She has hair down too, which is always a rare sight. On the way there, Fred and Matthew had given him a whole speech on what he should say to her but he can't remember it now. All he could think about is her, how gorgeous she is, how amazing how she is, and a million other things-all about her.

"James," she says, after an eternity.

"Hi," he manages to croak out.

They both stand there in awkward silence until he can't hold it in anymore. He bursts like a dam and tells her everything that's been on his mind since he kissed her: "I really shouldn't be here. I know that you probably hate me and our kiss but Fred and Matthew both told me that I have to talk to you. And the truth is, Alice I've had a crush on you for the longest time now. It must've been like one-no, it's been more like two years. I thought I could just grow out of it but it's been two years and I still like you. And I'm probably gonna sound like a fool right now but I just...I want to be your boyfriend. I want to hold your hand and kiss you and I want everyone to know just how much I care about you. I want to date you, Alice-I've wanted to for years. What I'm basically saying is…"

James knows exactly what she's supposed to say but his throat closes up when he tries to say it. He tries to look at Alice and figure out what she's thinking but he can't. She's probably feeling sorry for him no doubt.

"Alice, will you-will you be...look, I'll get it if you don't want to-"

All of the panic fades and for once he can think, even if the only thing he can think about is her.

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **ix. louis [2020]****

Louis has never been more nervous in his life-not when he first tried out for the Slytherin team, not in any international game he's ever played, not even his first professional game. All those times, his heart didn't beat as fast as it does now. Now, his palms are sweating despite the cold and he can't stay still. He's tired of waiting, even though it's only been a few seconds.

When the door swings open, his heart starts beating even faster than it was before, which shouldn't be physically possible. It isn't from his nerves but because he knows that he's in love with the person he's standing across.

"Louis?" Marco asks, clearly having woken up to answer the door. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to say thanks, you know for telling everyone that it was _you_ who kissed me," Louis says.

He shrugs. "Well, _I_ was the one who kissed you. I just seem to recall that you didn't seem to mind and kissed back."

Louis and Marco both smile at the memory of their kiss. Louis had went to visit Hogwarts, even though he had skipped his seventh year to play professional Quidditch. When they were there, they had ended up alone outside together in the snow. He can't remember how they ended up kissing, but all he remembers is his lips on Marco's. They probably would've kissed for forever but someone had photographed them together.

They hadn't spoken since the Yule Ball but things changed rapidly after the pictures of them snogging went public. Louis, not ready to come out yet, tried to tell everyone he wasn't gay but no one believed him. They began to do so only when Marco came out as gay and told everyone that he had thrown himself onto Louis. It's been weeks but he still can't believe that Marco threw himself under the bus so that he wouldn't have to come out yet.

Louis can't think of another person in the world who would do that for him.

"So you don't mind? Everyone knows that you kissed me now and they...they must be arses about you being gay," he says.

"Course I don't mind. And everyone...they're fine. They don't really care as much because they thought I was going to start dating you. No one cares unless there's a Weasley involve," Marco says with that little twinkle in his eyes that Louis have grown so fond of. Louis looks down at Marco's shoes because his knees go weak just by looking into his eyes. "Are you sure that _you're_ okay? Everyone was ready to kick you out of the league just because they thought you were gay."

He shrugs because honestly, the amount of Howlers and letters he got in response to the rumors was disgusting. Just a few days before the debacle, they were praising him as a Quidditch messiah but all of a sudden he was a pariah because of the possibility of him being gay. He knows that Marco is going to face backlash when he goes pro but Louis also knows that he could fly under the radar more than Louis would. Or at least, he's hoping that the case. He won't be able to live with himself if Marco can't make it on a professional team because of him.

Marco reaches his hand towards Louis and he doesn't object when Marco entangles their fingers together. Louis still can't meet his eyes but Marco doesn't seem to mind, as he says, "Just come out whenever you're ready. And if you come out and you don't want to be with me, I won't mind. I know...I know our history's been complicated and I'll understand if you'll pick someone else. I...I just want you to be happy."

When Louis can't respond (because how the hell are you supposed to respond to something like that?), Marco lets go of his hand. Louis absent-mindedly reaches out to grab it again but when he can't reach it, he looks up at Marco. He could see that he's hurt; after all, he had just poured his heart out to him and Louis said nothing.

"You...you have a good night Weasley," Marco whispers before closing the door, leaving Louis all alone again.

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **x. rose [2025]****

It's Valentine's Day and Rose is very content with spending it with her beloved: a tub of chocolate ice cream. Chocolate ice cream has never let her down or broken her heart like some boys in her life. It'll always be there for her, which is why she decided to spend this special day with it.

Of course it's a little sad. The rest of her friends are out on dates and probably having sickeningly, adorable moments with their beloved while she's sitting on the couch. She supposes it's some kind of cruel irony. After all, when she was in Hogwarts, she was one half of the wizarding world's most adorable couple for two years while everyone else was single or in purely physical relationships. But now the tables have turned. Now she's the single one and everyone else has someone to smother with love on Valentine's Day.

She takes another scoop of ice cream and muses to herself, "Who needs a date when I've got-"

Then the bloody doorbell rings.

Rose sighs and places the tub of ice cream back in the fridge so whoever is there doesn't get to see her rather pathetic Valentine's Day. But then again, it's probably just one of her cousins. It's most likely Louis, being that they're the only two of the cousins out of Hogwarts that aren't in a relationship. He mentioned that he had training today but she wouldn't be surprised if he had decided to spend the rest of the night being miserable and talking about hot guys with her.

But when she opens the door, it's not Louis. It's Scorpius.

For the most part, he looks like he always does: disheveled blonde hair, regular muggle clothes (she appreciates that _someone_ acknowledges she lives in a muggle apartment building), and his late mom's ring on his finger. He is smiling, which makes him look even cuter because it lets Rose sees his dimples. She knows that she shouldn't be staring, especially because she hasn't exactly _told_ him she likes him, but he still looks incredible and she looks like a hot mess.

But he's also holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. She considers the possibility that they're for _her_ but like always, she shoots down the idea of Scorpius liking her back.

"Scorpius!" she exclaims in shock. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a date?"

"Well it's a cute story," he says as he taps his foot on the ground, which makes Rose realize that he's nervous; he always taps his foot when he's nervous. "See, I wanted to ask this girl I really like in time for Valentine's Day but I didn't get the courage to ask her out in time. So I've been spending today moping around until I found out that she doesn't have a date tonight. I then rushed over to the girl's apartment to see if she'll spend the rest of the day with me because well, I've kind of been in love with this girl since I met her on the Hogwarts Express."

Before Rose can even process the fact that Scorpius is in _love_ with her, he extends his flowers toward her and says, "So, Rose Granger-Weasley, I know I'm a little late but I was wondering if you'd be my Valentine."

 **-o-O-o-**

 ** **xi. lily [2016]****

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rose announces to a grand total of seven people excluding herself, "we are gathered here today for the union of Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Newt Scamander. First, if there's anyone here that disagrees with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

Lily looks out to the crowd. The only people sitting are the flower girl Augusta ("Yeah, I don't wanna stand," she had said before sitting down) and Albus, who had walked her down the aisle. Neither of them say anything, though Albus looks a little ticked off that he's attending his eight-year-old sister's wedding; Lily just supposes that he's annoyed that she's getting married before he is.

"Brilliant," Rose says, clapping her hands together. "Now...uh...say your vows? I think? I don't know how weddings work."

She starts blushing in embarrassment of her wedding being conducted by a person who doesn't know as much about weddings as she thought she did. As embarrassed as Lily is, her fiance doesn't seem to be embarrassed at all. In fact, he's still wearing that smile that he's had on his face since she agreed to marry him.

"What's a vow?" Lysander asks. Suddenly, Lily realizes why he didn't care about Rose's lack of knowledge of weddings.

"You basically give a speech about how much you love Lily and make her cry tears of joy," Rose answers.

He nods and turns back towards her. He is still smiling as he says, "Lily Luna Potter, I love you. And it's not just cause you're older than me, which I think would make me cool. At least I _think_ dating someone older than you makes you cool. I heard Dom and Vic talking about it cause Teddy is older than Vic.

"But Lily, I love you. I love the way that even when we were younger, you would always hang out with me even though Hugo and Augusta wouldn't wanna hang out with me." He takes a break from his otherwise perfect speech to glare at the pair. "You always make me happy whenever I'm sad and you always love whatever goofy stuff I do. I also really love your laugh. It's sounds pretty. And speaking of pretty, you're really pretty. I like your red hair. It's not the same like your cousins. It's different, like you. And yeah you just make my whole life better. So yeah, yeah-that's why I love you. And I wanna love you til we're old like our parents."

Her parents told her and her brothers about how her dad cried on the altar. Lily didn't understand it at first because her mom and dad say they love each other every day but she gets a little bit of it now. She feels this absolute joy in her heart seeing Lysander smile at her like she's the most perfect thing he's ever seen and talk about her in the same way. Hearing her say that stuff makes her feel loved; there's no other way to put it.

She's not that surprised when she starts crying.

She's also not surprised when Lysander turns to Rose and says, "I did it! I made her cry! Can we be married now?"

Rose must be taking pity on the two because she smiles and nods. She throws her hands up into the air and proclaims, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride! But only on the cheek!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: lol so it's been over a year since I updated this. my bad. I really have no excuses so yeah, there it is.**

 **And anyone, there's only 11 entries because I headcanon that Lucy doesn't get married.**


End file.
